


That One Time You Actually Had a Reason To Break My Door

by trash_can_so_do_i



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Matchmaking, There is a dragon, deceit and Remus as matchmakers, kind of fantasy au but not exactly, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_can_so_do_i/pseuds/trash_can_so_do_i
Summary: When Remus finds out Logan is crushing on his twin, he must get them together. With a little bit of help from Deceit, tons of imagination and questionable plan they are going to try to get them together.





	That One Time You Actually Had a Reason To Break My Door

I was ready to begin reading a book after completing all of my duties as Thomas' Logic when my door flew off its hinges. I sighed and almost instinctively dodged a doorknob that would have probably hit my head if I didn't. It could only be one person.  
"This is the sixth time you broke my door, Remus. I would rather if you knocked on them." He squinted his eyes at me and started to move in my direction. "If you want more fake blood you can just ask me. Or learn how to make it yourself." Instead of answering he stared at me for a few seconds. I was a bit confused. Suddenly he unceremoniously grabbed me around my waist and then lifted me up. My glasses almost fell on the floor. "Remus?" He carried me through the place my door previously was and then we walked down to the part of mind where the dark sides residented. Was I getting... Kindapped? We passed next to Virgil, who was watching us with his jaw dropped and eye wide open. I waved to him and he awkwardly waved back. And then run.  
Remus brought me to what probably was his own version of creativity mindspace. It was much more darker, clouds had ugly grey colour and the ground was barren. In the middle stood a tower, with bricks covered in spiderwebs. I gulped. I had a bad feeling about this. We entered by the door in the back and then proceeded to climb on incredibly large number of stairs. Finally they ended and Remus put me down on the floor.  
"Can you explain why did you brought me here?" I was getting a bit worried. The scenery, how none of my questions got an answer... What if something bad was about to happen?  
"Logan, I know." I blinked a few times in shock. Know what? I think my face was showing well that I had no idea what was he talking about. He rolled his eyes dramatically. "That you like Roman. My brother. My twin? Rings a bell?!" He accented his last by conjuring a bell and shaking it violently. The ringing was unbearable, but I honestly didn't care about that right now.  
"How... How do you know that?" I was so careful to not let anyone know! I didn't speak about it, I paid more attention to my body language around Roman to not give any type of a hint. I did like him. Romantically. And a lot. I was successfully ignoring that feeling for months, but lately it became to strong. The book I was about to read? It was a random fanfiction, actual fanfiction, in which I changed the names. I was hopeless.  
"I have my ways. Now here is what is going to happen." He gestured me to stand up and I did that without complaining. "You are trapped in this tower. You are going to wait to be rescued by your knight in the rainbow armour. It's going to be romantic and you can bang on this king-sized bed." I blushed out of embarrassment. This was ridiculous! And I wasn't going to 'bang' Roman! Not right after confessing my feelings at least! Why did I even have to confess them? Things were good now. "Now I gotta go! Deceit is the dragon!" He whistled and I saw an enormous dragon flying in tower's way. Remus stood on the edge of the window and jumped out of it, landing safely on creature's back. "If you hurt my twin I'll rip your skin off!" Somehow the cheerful tone of his voice made it even worse. I sighed and collapsed on the king-sized bed.  
I was waiting for chaos to ensure.


End file.
